


I’m Not Sorry

by person_behind_the_slaughter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parent William Afton | Dave Miller, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Drinking, Elizabeth afton - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FNAF February, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gambling, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Henry Emily, Mentioned Michael Afton, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, Murder, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Henry Emily, Robbery, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk, Work In Progress, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_behind_the_slaughter/pseuds/person_behind_the_slaughter
Summary: William and Henry become business partners to start up a small pizzeria featuring animatronic mascots, but they end up becoming more than friends.(No smut)
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 13





	1. Unemployment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so don’t expecting anything amazing. This fic is posted on both wattpad and ao3, although it goes on wattpad first. Updates will probably be every two or three days, although chapters will be pretty short (sorry, I just don’t have a lot of time)  
> Wattpad: behindth3slaughter
> 
> Just a warning, this fic has a lot of abuse on it so if that’s a trigger for you then please don’t read this. Also, violence and death play a huge part in this story, so again if that’s a trigger I ask that you stop reading. One more thing, there’s no smut in this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William loses his job and gets angry at his children

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT.” William slammed his fist and his last paycheck on the kitchen counter. “What am I meant to do now, I’ve got three stupid kids to support.”

William had just come back from his final shift at Chuck E. Cheese. His boss finally fired him after he cussed out the children for the fifth time that day. That was his third job in the past half a year, and ever since his wife had left him he’d had three kids he could barely stand to look at to support.

“What’s wrong, father?” Elizabeth, his daughter, had been sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword. She hated them, but there wasn’t anything else to do other than get beat up by her older brother, Michael. Nothing was worse than that.

“Elizabeth, can you just shut your stupid mouth for one minute and let me think?!” William yelled. Elizabeth jumped and shrank back in her chair, knocking the crossword off the table.

“What’s that? Is that the newspaper? I told you not to read those! They’re filled to the brim with filthy propaganda!” William stalked over to Liz and snatched the newspaper off the floor, flipping through the ads.

“Might as well look for a job...” he muttered to himself. He heard snickering behind him.

“You lost ANOTHER job?” Michael said, then started laughing. “What is that, the tenth one this year?” He said between laughs.

William whirled around to face his son. “If I don’t get a job, you get sent to foster care you little shit. Stop your laughing.”

Micheal shut up then. Despite how much he hated his dad, he couldn’t imagine leaving his family. Besides, if he got sent to foster care and separated from his siblings, how would he beat the shit out of them? 

“Come on Liz, we don’t need to be hanging around this loser. Let’s go. I won’t beat you up this time, I swear. You can help me beat up Evan instead.”

Reluctantly, Elizabeth got up out of her seat and followed Michael upstairs.

“Finally, some peace and quiet.” William said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Just then, he heard his youngest son Evan scream from upstairs, and Michael laughing.

“What in the bloody hell is going on up there?!”

“Help, Michaels punching Evan again!” Elizabeth called from the top of the stairs. She was yanked back by Michael, who replied, “You shut your trap or you get punished too.”

William rolled his eyes and continued searching the papers. Skimming through the various advertisements, he saw one about a local pizzeria someone was planning to open up. They were looking for a business partner who could help build the attractions.

William was good with machinery. He dialed the number listed, and was answered by a cheerful sounding man.

“Hello, this is Henry Emily, how can I help you!” the voice said. They were just being nice, but it was slightly annoying.

“Bloody hell, I hate this guy..” William muttered.

“Come again?”

“Oh, nothing. I saw your ad in the newspaper about looking for someone to help build your robots. Was wondering if I could apply for the position.”

“Oh, wow! You’re actually the only person to call! Do you have experience working with animatronics?”

“Well, sort of. I’m good with machinery, I would just need some basic instruction and-“ William replied, but he was cut off by Henry.

“Great! You’re hired!”

“Wha- just like that?!”

“Yep! You’re the only person who’s asked so you’re the only option.”

“Oh.”

They continued on the phone, scheduling a time to meet up and start working on business plans and building.

“Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll see you on Monday Mr. Afton!”

“Mhm, see you then, Mr. Emily.”

William hung up the phone and sighed. Hopefully this wasn’t going to be as bad as all his other jobs.

End of Chapter 1

Hi again! Sorry there was so much dialogue in this one, there’s going to be quite a bit in this story.


	2. Business Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William actually accomplishes things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

Before this starts, words in  _italics_ are Williams thoughts

TIME SKIP TO MONDAY

William climbed into the car and sat thinking for a minute. This was his only chance to get a job before he ran out of money. If he messed up here, things could only go more and more downhill. He started up the car and headed to his destination, the house of Henry Emily.

He pulled up to a purple-blue house that looked pretty old. A shed sat in the backyard, with what looked like animatronic parts and wires surrounding it. William got out of his car and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a tall woman with brown hair who looked about his age. 

“Hello! Are you here for the job?”

_God, this lady was just as annoyingly cheerful as Henry._

“Yeah, I am. Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Henry’s wife. Henry’s out in the shed with the kids.” She laughed. “Well, I guess it’s not just a shed. It’s our workshop. We both work on building mechanical things, although I don’t work on such a big scale as him. He’s the one planning to start a restaurant, along with you of course.”

Williams eyes widened, alarmed. She said there were kids here? He was terrible with kids. He was bound to get fired if he had to interact with them.

“Uh, did you say you had kids here?”

“Mhm! Two children, Charlie and Sammy. Not to brag or anything, but they really are perfect little angels.”

William groaned. “I don’t do well with kids.”

“Then why would you apply for this kind of job?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Aren’t we just building robots for a restaurant.”

“No! It’s a children’s pizzeria! If you work there you’ll always be around kids!”

William shuddered. “Can’t I just be the mechanic?”

“Nope, Henry needs all the help he can get. I’m busy with my job, so I can’t help him. Take it or leave it.”

William sighed. This was his only shot. “Aight, fine then. I’ll deal with the bloody kids...” he muttered, then he wandered away from Henry’s wife and over to the shed.

He could hear laughter from inside and he cringed, then leaned in the doorway. Henry and his too kids were giggling at a mechanical frog that jumped up and down. Henry looked up and saw William staring.

“Hey! You must be Mr. Afton!” Henry said with a grin. His smile seemed to light up the whole room, and even managed to make William a little happier and smile a bit.

_Wait, no, why is he making me happier? I hate this guy._

William stopped smiling and put on his full, emotionless face and said, “Yes, I am. You’re Mr. Emily, I presume?”

“Please, call me Henry! Come over here and have a seat.”

_Hmm. Unprofessional for someone looking to start a business. Odd._

“Er, call me William.”

William went over and sat down at the table. Henry grabbed a chair and pulled it up right next to William, so they were almost touching. William felt heat rise to his cheeks.

_That’s awfully close._

“Okay, so let’s discuss plans for the business. This won’t take too long, since I’ve already got most of it set up, I just wanted a second pair of eyes to double check I didn’t mess anything up. You’re mostly here for the animatronic aspect, along with security detail.”

William nodded, and listened to Henry talk over his plan. 

_His voice is actually kind of soothing when you get used to it. It sounds... reassuring. Like everything is fine, and everything is happy._

_NO. I SHOULD NOT BE THINKING THIS._

“William? Earth to William!” Henry clapped his hands, and William snapped out of his train of thought. “So, what are your thoughts on this plan?”

William glanced up at Henry, then down at the papers. 

“Sure, seems okay to me.”

“Wonderful! So that means we can start plans for the mascots of the restaurant!” Henry said excitedly.

_He’s so childish, but not in the annoying and stupid way most children are. It’s kind of cute._

_FOR GODS SAKE I NEED TO STOP THINKING THIS_

It took over an hour, but they had finally come up with designs for the characters. Three characters. They were Springbonnie the rabbit, Fredbear the bear, and Feathers the bird. (Author note: yes ik Feathers isn’t an actual character in the series just wait it makes sense later) 

They had the character designs down, but also had another predicament. Animatronics would work fine during most of the day, but how would kids meet the characters if they just had programmed voices and movements? It would be a major let down for them if they couldn’t talk to the mascots. William was willing to brush it off. His exact words were, “Fuck the kids, we can’t all have what we want.” but Henry wouldn’t have it.

“We need a way to fix that.” 

“What about wearable costumes for the characters?” William suggested.

“We don’t have to time, materials, or money to make two separate versions of each character. What are we going to do?” Henry sounded slightly panicked.

_He’s so passionate about this, wow. Henry’s a really great person._

William thought for a minute, then came up with the best idea he’d ever had. He grabbed a springlock off of Henry’s worktable.

“Hey! That’s for a different project!”

William ignored him and examined it. “I have a plan, but we are going to need a lot more springlocks. We can use them to hold back the animatronic devices and provide enough room for a person to fit inside! We would just need a way to wind them back and release them when they’re ready to be used.”

“That’s actually a really amazing idea! I think I can make a hand-crank mechanism to wind the springlocks back easily enough. You’re an absolute genius, Will.”

“Don’t call me Will.” William said flatly, although he secretly liked the nickname.

_He thinks I’m a genius_ William thought, and he had to fight to hold back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are super short, I’m just really busy lately :(. This fic is kind of a practice for bigger fics (like a dreamnotfound fic that I’m planning) since the FNaF fandom just isn’t as popular as it once was.


	3. ✨gay panic✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Henry discuss sexuality. Also, I’m apologizing in advance for any Michael Afton kinnies who are reading this chapter, it might be a bit rough for you all :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this same fic is posted on wattpad under the user behindth3slaughter! I’ll post everything there first so if you want to see each chapter as soon as it comes out then maybe head over there! :)  
> Also there’s a triggering bit in this chapter about abuse and violence, it isn’t super important to the plot but please read it if you can!

William and Henry got to work on the blueprintsa few hours later. Henry had designed a hand crank that would temporarily wind back the locks so that someone could use the animatronic as a costume, but also turn it into a fully functioning robot. There was a bit of an issue with the springlocks though. As William was examining them to see how they could work, he noticed how easy it was for them to snap open, and that could be incredibly dangerous to anyone wearing the suit.

“Henry, I think we have a problem with the springlocks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at this.” William held up an unwound springlock in front of Henry’s face, then flicked it with his finger. It snapped closed and almost hit Henry in the face. Henry jumped and fell backwards, hitting his head on his word table. 

“Oh my god, Henry! Are you okay?”

_Jesus christ, why do I care about him so much?_

William rushed over to Henry and held out his hand to help Henry up. Henry grabbed it, and William paused for a minute. His face turned strawberry red from blushing, and he almost dropped Henry’s hand. Quickly, he yanked Henry into a standing position and let go of his hand.

_Uh, that was... awkward. Holding his hand..._

Henry laughed. “William? I’m okay, but what about you? Your face is bright pink!”

Williams face got even redder, and Henry almost collapsed from laughing.

Then Henry realized why his face was red.

“Are-are you blushing?” Henry asked, his face also turning a bit pink.

“What?! No! NO! Er, I’m just embarrassed, that’s all! Secondhand embarrassment from you falling over!”

_Dammit. He probably didn’t believe that._

“Mhm, sure. It’s okay if you were blushing though, it’s actually kind of flattering.”

William just stood there flustered.

“No! NO!! I’m not gay! Straight as a board, you arsehole! I don’t like you like that!”

Henry snickered. “Sure, sure. I believe you.”

_Shit. What am I meant to do now._

(Author note: William is experiencing  ✨ gay panic ✨ )

They stood staring at each other, an awkward tension in the air. William sighed.

“What about you?” William questioned Henry.

“Hmm?”

“What’s- what’s your sexuality? I’m just curious, I mean I know you have a wife, but still.”

“Oh. I’m bi.”

Williams eyes lit up. Maybe he wasn’t going to hate this guy so much after all. Another gay friend would be great, even if it’s just platonic.

“Uh, same. You caught me.” William said, laughing awkwardly.

“Nice, it’s cool to have another gay friend. Now let’s discuss this springlock situation.”

_Funny how the conversation can go from springlocks to sexual orientation._

“Yeah, we kind of got off topic there.”

Both laughed, then discussed how they were going to solve the problem at hand. There really wasn’t much they could do other than just be very careful using the suits, because if even one springlock came unwound it could trigger the rest, releasing the animatronic parts pressed against the walls on the person inside the suit. It would kill them for sure. They set rules for the suits, such as not giving hugs to the kids or even touching them since it could set off the locks. Liquids and food were strictly prohibited around the suits, as they could trigger them as well. And the wearer had to be extremely careful with movement and not make any sudden jolts.

Before long, they were setting out the parts they would need to build the suits. It was getting late, so they decided to head out of the workshop and up to the main house. When Henry opened the door, Charlie and Sammy rushed up to give him a hug.

“Daddy, you’re back!” Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her father.

Henry laughed, pulling Sammy and Charlie into a hug and saying that he wasn’t gone that long, and that he would always be back for them.

William just rolled his eyes.

_I hate kids_

“William? Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s already 6:30, you’re probably pretty hungry.”

“Oh, no, sorry. I have kids at home that need fed. Thanks for the offer though.” William lied. He really just wanted to get away from Henry’s little brat children. His kids were used to taking care of themselves, as he sometimes left them alone for over a week.

They said their goodbyes for the day, scheduling more time the next day to continue working. William got in his car and drove home. When he unlocked the door, he found Elizabeth and Evan running towards him in tears. He immediately knew what had happened.

_I hate dealing with this stupid prick of a son_

“MICHAEL! What the FUCK did you do this time?!”

Michael came out from behind the living room couch holding a foam baseball bat and a toy gun. He had a smirk on his face and was holding back a laugh.

“Yes, father?” He asked in a sarcastic innocent tone.

“Why are you such a little arsehole? I mean, I could understand beating up Evan, he’s an annoying little fucker. But Elizabeth? What did she do?”

“Good god, there you go again, favoriting children.” Michael responded, rolling his eyes.

It was true, Elizabeth was William’s favorite. She wasn’t a crybaby but she wasn’t a dumbarse either.

“Go to your room, you little prick.”

“I don’t have to listen to worthless incels like you.”

William glared at Michael, then walked away from him towards his room.

Michael giggled. “Look guys, dads too scared to argue with me and I’m only a 13 year old.”

TW DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE/ABUSE

******************************************

William came out of his room carrying a whip. Like, an actual whip. Michaels eyes widened, and he scrambled back until he was pressed up against the wall. William continued forward until he was close enough that Michael could smell his rancid breath, then he smacked Michael’s hands and caused him to drop the gun and bat. 

And then, William stepped backwards. Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

Until William started unraveling the whip. Michaels breath hitched, and he was frozen with fear.

William swung the whip, and Michael screamed from pain and terror.

And he did it again.

And again.

And again.

And six more times after that.

Michael sank to the floor, breathing heavily and shakily. He had red marks on his arms and legs, and when he lifted his shirt he had a few on his stomach and chest. He even had one on his face. It was agonizing. He felt like he was being burned.

A tear ran down his cheek, then another, and another. Soon it was a constant flow of tears poring out of his eyes and falling to the floor in front of him.

William stared him down and simply said one word, then stalked away.

“Behave.”

*****************************************

TW OVER

As soon as William left, Elizabeth rushed over to his side. Evan stayed across the room, staring at them in shock. 

Elizabeth began to ask Michael if he was okay, but Michael cut her off. Wiping the tears from his face, he gently pushed her away and slowly stood up, limping over to his room. He went in and slammed the door behind him.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Another short chapter today, but I have school tomorrow and I haven’t finished my homework lmao. I hope you’re enjoying this!


	4. Sudden Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Clara finally got tired of William’s bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a sad chapter this time, also TW for abuse and self harm

This chapter is mainly to give some background on William and why he is the way he is! Also, I’m going to be using Clara as the name of William’s wife because we don’t have a canon name for her.

William stormed into his room and shut the door behind him, then flopped down on his bed. He looked across the pillows at the photo of his wife on his bedside table. 

_Why the fuck did you leave?_

William actually didn’t know exactly why his wife left, although there was a long list of possibilities. Ultimately it ended in one big argument that was the final straw. Then, she just packed up her bags and left.

Author note: and I don’t blame her, this chapter has a lot of mentions of abuse and violence in it so TW for this whole chapter

If you thought William was bad now, you should’ve seen him when he was married. He was ten times worse. The first major incident was about a year after they’d gotten married. Michael was three (they hadn’t been married when he was born) and supporting a child was costing a lot more than expected. They’re back up fund was dangerously low, and if either parent lost their jobs they would end up on the streets.

The thing was, they weren’t running low on money because of minimum wage jobs, or taxes and bills, or food, or anything like that. In fact, they’re jobs would’ve supported them fine.

If it weren’t for William.

He had a gambling problem. Every single night, he would go to a bar, or a casino, or anywhere he could find, and waste all the money away. He had the worst luck, losing almost every time. And the few times William did win, he didn’t stop and just take the money. Instead he just tried to win more, and lost everything he had gained.

Eventually Clara had to confront him. 

“I’m heading to the casino, be back in two or three hours.”

Clara scoffed. It was never just two or three hours, it was always five, six, or seven.

“Can you please stop gambling so much? Every once in a while is okay, but you’re losing all our money.”

William turned to stare at Clara.

“What?”

“It’s just that you’ve gone every night and always lost money. Maybe a break would be beneficial to both you and our bank account.”

“No, I don’t think I will stop. We’re fine financially, someday I’ll win a lot of money, you’ll see.”

He turned away, but Clara put a hand on his shoulder. William turned back around to face her.

“I believe you, but until then we need the money. Think of Michael! He’s malnourished, and we need the money to feed him more of what he needs rather than just the cheapest food out there.”

William rolled his eyes at her.

“You’re the one who wanted to start a family!” William retorted, an angry tone in his voice.

At this point Clara was furious.

“That was before you started gambling away our savings! We were perfectly stable before!”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” William snapped at her.

“You don’t get to just silence me like that!”

And William slapped her. Hard. It was right across her face, and a large red mark was blooming on her cheek. She stumbled backward, staring at William in shock.

“WILL! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?”

But William didn’t respond. He simply walked out the door, got in his car, and drove off to go waste more cash.

Clara almost left right then. But she didn’t, for Michael’s sake.

The second major incident was a robbery.

The Afton were running very low on money, and William was desperate. 

First, he grabbed a gun (stolen), ski mask, a shovel, and a large bag.

Then he got in his car and drove to a remote gas station. It was kind of in the middle of now where, and there weren’t a lot of building surrounding it. It was mainly just for people on road trips. He pulled into the lot. There was only one other car there, and that was the cashier’s. He checked in his car mirror that his whole face was covered, then he drew his gun and walked into the grocery store, immediately aiming it at the employee behind the counter.

They instinctively reached for the phone to call for help, but William shot it. Then, he shot the lone security camera in the corner. Returning the barrel on the gun to the direction of the employee, he threw him the back and pointed to the cash register, then walked over to watch the kid, who looked only about 16 or 17, bag the money. Once it was all in, William took the bag and grabbed a couple candy bars for the drive home on the way out.

Before he got home, he stopped at a random patch of woods far away from both his house and the gas station. He pulled out his shovel and dug a hole as deep as he could, dropped the gun in, and buried it.

When he got home, he was interrogated by Clara.

“What- where did you get all this money? Did you rob a store or something?”

William just glanced up at her and held her gaze.

Claras eyes widened in surprise.

“You- you actually robbed a store? Are you insane?!”

“You and I both know we need the money.” William said, then he plodded off to their bedroom with the bag of cash.

And they were financially stable for a long while after that, and somewhat happy. They had two more children, Elizabeth then Evan. William was still abusive to both his wife and his children, mostly to Michael, but he had cleared up his gambling issues.

Unfortunately, a new problem arose.

William’s drinking problem. He wasn’t really spending all the money this time, he just came home drunk all the time and endangered everyone. When he was drunk, his abuse just got more and more aggressive.

And again, someone had to stop him. So one night when he came home, Clara asked him to stop. Or at least lay off a bit.

She picked a bad night to confront him. He came home more drunk than usual.

The argument got heated, and William wouldn’t listen to any reasoning.

“I’m going to go for a drive to cools down,” William said, his words slurring together. He faced the door and started walking outside. Clara ran up to him and pulled him backward.

“No! You can’t drive like this! You’ll hurt someone! And you can’t just leave in the middle of our discussion!”

William reached his hand into his coat pocket and drew a gun.

“I’ll do what I want, bitch.”

He pressed the cold barrel of the gun to Clara’s forehead. Clara trembled.

“Will. Please. Drop the gun.”

William glared at her coldly, then lowered the gun. Tears pooled in Clara’s eyes, and she started hyperventilating.

TW PANIC ATTACK/SELF HARM

Clara retreated to their bedroom, locked the door behind her, then collapsed on the floor. Her palms were sweating, and she felt dizzy. Her heart was going a mile a minute.

**I’m losing control** she thought.

She sat on the floor for thirty minutes at least, sobbing and shaking.

Then she reached over her beside table and took a small knife from the drawer. She sliced a cut in her wrist.

**I’m worthless**

Another cut

**Everyone hates me**

Another cut

**I’m going insane**

Another cut

And it continued like that until blood was running down her wrists and had created a relatively big deep red stain in the carpet. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and headed for the bathroom, washing the blood from her arms and wrapping them in bandages. She stared at herself in the mirror and looked at what her piece of shit husband had done to her. She couldn’t stay here anymore, it wasn’t safe.

Clara grabbed her wallet and other essentials and threw them into a backpack. Then, she lifted the mattress of the bed, wincing at the searing pain in her arms. She grabbed a stack of money from under the mattress and stuffed that in the backpack too. Clara was prepared for this.

She grabbed her car keys and opened the window, climbing out into the cool night air. 

Clara took one last look at the house, and tears filled her eyes once again.

“I’m sorry, kids.” She murmured, before turning away and starting her car. She drove away and didn’t look back. 

(Lmao she’s not dead by the way, just somewhere safer)


	5. Hi I’m a bit busy slow updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb bitch explains why they haven’t posted a new chapter

Hello guys gals and pals I’m pretty busy at the moment with school, there will be no posting schedule for this I’ll just add chapters whenever I can, next chapter SHOULD be added by Sunday but I can’t confirm that


End file.
